Life Well Spent
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: This is one about me and my friend getting to have Adrian and Dimitri. She writes mine and Adrian's parts and I get to write her's and Dimitri's parts. I hope you all still will read it though it's a little different than the other stories I've written.
1. Written By: Magen

**Hey, here's a new story I hope you all like it. Me an a friend are writing it! I hope you all enjoy it and please review. You all know that they make my day.**

Chapter one-Realizing.

Kristal's POV

We had all gotten together, Adrian, Emily, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and me. It had been a long year. We finally had time off from school. And Lissa had just asked if we all had wanted to go to the mall that weekend. I said yes. Emily wasn't really that kind of person. She didn't care as much. She would go if Adrian went and Adrian would go if Dimitri went and Dimitri would go only if Christian went. I was just a long annoying thing.

"So, Are you going to go or not Christian?" Lissa asked bagging.

Lissa had already addmetted of Christian that she like him. Me and Emily on the other hand were having some problems with our own guys. She'd called Adrian when we'd first set eyes on him at the sky loge which was fine with me because I'd already had Dimitri. And it was just fine. I still remember the first time Dimitri talked to me. He was a little older then we were. Okay maybe a lot older. Seven years but that doesn't change the fact that he's hot.

I knew that we wouldn't be able to get together in front of anyone other than Lissa, Emily, Adrian, Christian. Adrian was a lot older than Emily. I never really found out. Emily would never tell us. Lissa and Christian were the only ones in a heathly relationship.

"It all depends on if you go." I said to Christian and he just shook his head.

"Why does it always have to depend on my chose?" he asked.

"Because Dimitri will only go if you go and Adrian will only go if you Dimitri goes, and Emily will only go if Adrian goes. And we all know why." I said to him.

We all turned to look at Emily leaning on Adrian's shoulder. They were so cute. I just kept hoping that soon they would just get over it and get together. They shouldn't care about the age difference if they love each other you know?

But Emily still didn't want to tell Adrian her true feelings though I think Adrian already knew them. Maybe if they hang out a little more alone something will happy. A big spark.

I knew that she was thinking the same thing about me and Dimitri. Though we kept ours a little more to us then to them. And Lissa and Christian had there own little get away in the church attic. I thought that was cute and all. But I kinda was mad. Me and Dimitri couldn't go anywhere that no one would find us. It was just annoying.

"Fine! I'll go!" Christian finally said.

Lissa ran up and kissed him on the lips. They were deeply in love and nothing would change that.

"It's getting late." Christian said. "I think I'm going to bed."

"Me too." Lissa agreed and winked at Christian and he giggled a little and got up off the floor of my dorm room.

"I think I'm off too." Adrian said and squeezed Emily's hand and let it drop and got up and headed for the door Emily was right behind him.

Dimitri stayed right at my side on the ground. "I'll stay if you'd like." My breath caught for a second and I nodded my head.

I couldn't believe he was really going to do that! This was like a dream come true. No joke. I've always wanted him to stay after they all left so I could finally get a chance to talk to him about us.

It wasn't that I never got time alone with him because I did. I got it all the time. It's just I never really alone alone you know?

Once they all left Dimitri turned to me and kissed me on the lips.

"I've missed you so much." Dimitri said.

"You've been with me all day." I said a little confused.

"No I meant I missed being a lone with you." He clarifided.

"OH, Did you realize that this really the first time we've been alone alone in forevers?" I asked him.

"Yes," He said and kissed me again.


	2. Written by: Kristal

Written by KristalWhitehead

Emily's POV

As Adrian left Kristal's room, I followed him without even saying good-bye to anyone. He was walking slowly for some odd reason, so I had no problem getting beside him.

"I didn't realize you left too," he said as he glanced over at me. I shrugged, not feeling the need to speak.

When I did finally speak, I grabbed his hand and said, "I really like being alone with you. You do know that, don't you?" Wow, I thought to myself, that has probably got to be the deepest thing I have ever told him before.

"Actually," he said running a hand through his messy hair, "I always hoped you did, but you never said anything. I kept getting mixed signals from you and I didn't know which one to take." His face was kind of red and his head was tilted to the floor. He was probably realizing that this was the deepest conversation that just the two of us had ever really had too.

Tears stung my eyes as I realized this was probably true. I looked out the doors we were passing and saw a dark, moonless night. I knew the ground was covered in snow, but I couldn't see it, but yet I stared I stared out the doors, trying to picture the great big trees and all the people running around out there.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, starting to shiver. He pulled me toward him and we stopped walking. We stood there for a few minutes with him just holding me. I continued to speak, "I never meant to give off those signals. I love you, I really do. I just don't know how you feel, and that's always stopped me from saying anything," I felt him smile into my neck as he pulled away to look at my face.

"I love you too," he said trying to hold back his smile. He leaned down and kissed me for just a second before pulling away. "I have another question," he said while wrapping his arms around my waist, "you were just afraid to tell me anything because you didn't know if I like you back?"

I shook my head yes and looked down, quite embarrassed now. He let out a great sarcastic laugh and shook his head.

"Stop laughing at me," I teased him as we started to walk again with me in front of him and out hands around each other.

He stopped laughing, but continued to shake his head.

"I just can't believe that you were actually afraid to tell me," he stopped then since we were in front of my door.

"Hey, other people wouldn't blame me, but I am pretty happy that I did finally tell you the truth."

"You better be," he replied and leaned down to kiss me. This time it was longer and when we split apart we were both smiling. "Long day tomorrow," he said making it obvious that he was trying to make small talk again.

I laughed at his attempt and said, "Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow too." He smiled and was still there as I opened my door and closed it behind me. I heard his light footsteps walking away right after that. I went toward my bed and collapsed on it. Tomorrow would be a fun day.


	3. Magen

Chapter three-Mall

Kristal's POV

It was a long day of shopping that was head of us. I woke up to find that I'd slept on the couch in Dimitri's arms all night long. I moved and he kissed me on the head.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He said in my ear. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Great. What about you?" I asked him.

I reluctenly got up and went to the closet. I swear over my dead body I had nothing to wear. Well not swear but you get my point right?

"I have nothing to wear!" I groaned and looked over my shoulder at Dimitri who just smiled.

He got up and walked over to were I stood in front of the closet and pushed me out of the way. "Let's see here." He said.

"Nope." He through one of my many gray shirts on the ground and then another and then another and so forth till he got to what I owned of colorful clothing. Which wasn't much but it was some.

"Nope," he said again throwing a v neck red shirt over his head, which drifted towards the ground.

"You know you're going to have to clean all this up later right?" I asked him.

"Nope," he said and through another gray shirt that I liked a lot mostly because it said 'I notice your pretty gangster, I'm pretty gangster myself.' on it.

"Hey, I like that one!" I hissed picking it up and holding it up to my body.

"But your not going to be wearing that when you could be wearing. . . ." He through a few more things down 'till he got to the last thing in my closet. A dress that Lissa had gotten me for my eleventh birthday. I forgot I'd forgot I even owned that. ". . . .This" He said and held it up to me.

It was a strapless dress that fit my frame perfectly. "I can't wear that!" I yelled.

"Why not? I don't see any problem with it."

"What if someone want to try and hurt Lissa or Christian. It's our job to keep them safe? Remember?" I said.

"Well then let me handle it."

"Fine." I said and took it out of his hands and went to the bathroom and took a shower quickly and got dressed.

When I walked out I'd done my make-up and my hair just right. Dimitri had this look of amazement on his face.

"You look beautiful!" He cheered. "Now let's go meet up with Emily and Adrian." He said.

"Hey, guys!" I said running up to both Lissa and Emily and giving them big hugs.

The stood there frozen.

What was wrong with them. I looked down to find that they were both being held onto. Oh, so I wasn't the only one that hooked up last night.

I walked back to Dimitri and looked up at him. This was going to be a little different then usual I guess.

Not that that would matter.

"Well are you ready to go?" Lissa asked us all.

"Yep," we all said.

We all headed towards Adrian's car.

"Wait we all won't fit in there." Dimitri said smiling at me. "I'll take Kristal in my car."

Yes! I get to spend a whole two hours in a car alone with him. Maybe we would just forget about the whole trip together and only get have way there.

"Okay." Adrian said.

Then Dimitri grabbed my hand and then we headed off to his car on the other side of the parking lot in front of the Academy.


	4. Kristal

Written by KristalWhitehead

Emily's POV

I watched Kristal and Dimitri leave us and then turned toward the car.

"Ready to go?" Adrian asked no one in particular. We all nodded our heads yes and started to get into the car.

"They are such a cute couple!" Lissa bursted out as soon as we were all in. "But I can't help wondering if they are really gonna make it to the mall, them being alone and all."

Adrian and Christian nodded their head in agreement as I rolled my eyes. "Come on," I said smiling, "let's just get to the mall already and see if they will actually make it."

"They won't if they are anything like me and Lissa," Christian chuckled as Adrian started to drive down the road. Adrian and I both let out a laugh as Lissa smacked him in the arm.

"Shhh," she said putting a finger to her lips, "people aren't supposed to know about that!"

"But we already know about that!" I practically shouted at her while laughing. By now, we were all laughing at Lissa's pretend anger toward Christian.

"Man, you guys sure do disagree on a lot of things," Adrian said as he slipped his hand into mine.

"Yes we do," Lissa and Christian both answered at the same time. Christian then continued to speak for the both of them saying, "We basically agree to disagree."

"You always have," I muttered under my breath. Lissa, because she has such good hearing, of course heard it.

"What was that?" She teased, letting me know that she had heard it.

"Oh why nothing of course," I joked back with her. Christian and Adrian were both laughing at our stupidity and were shaking their heads.

"Apparently, Kristal and Dimitri are planning on attending the mall, so far," Adrian said as he checked his mirrors as if he were a responsible driver.

I wasn't the only one who noticed that he was trying to be responsible, I noticed as Christian said, "What, now because you got a girl to protect you gotta be all responsible?" my face started to get red as Lissa and Adrian laughed, "I guess that would explain a lot, 'cause you obviously don't care if we die or not as long as we get to where we're going."

"Oh, be quiet you," Adrian replied, still laughing, "you cannot comment on my driving, until you get your own drivers license, unless you wanna drive with Dimitri."

"Oh, I might just have to if you really don't care if I live or die, but for right now, keep your eyes on the road because I'm somehow stuck with you.

By that last sentence, I was finally laughing too. These were the still good time, when it was all, or mostly all, of us. Right now, there were no awkward silences, or no what to do next. When we were in a group, it almost seemed like before when it wasn't so complicated by Lissa and Christian first, and now me and Adrian, and Dimitri and Kristal.

"How much longer until we're there?" Lissa asked out loud.

"We are there," Adrian said as he pulled into the mall parking lot and found a parking spot near the east entrance.

We all got out of the car to wait for Kristal and Dimitri, since they got lost somewhere in all the traffic. Adrian wrapped his arms around me as he leaned against his car and pulled me toward him. From there, we waited.


	5. Emily

Chapter five

Kristal's POV

We'd gotten 'lost' on the way there. We decided that they'd be okay for a few minutes while we made out down the street.

"We better get going." I said pulling away from him unwillingly.

"I guess your right." He said and put the keys in the ignition and started the car.

When we finally got to the mall Emily was in Adrian arms and they were talking.

"There you are!" Lissa said.

"Sorry, we got lost." I said looking at Dimitri.

He giggled a little and kissed me on the forehead.

We all should've just stayed home. This wasn't going to go well.

We walked into the mall.

"Well, I don't know about all of you but I'm going to go and get some food." Dimitri said.

"I'm with you on that." I said.

"Well I'd like to do a little window shopping." Emily said.

"I'll go with we'll even get you something. A nice dress." Adrian said putting his arm around Emily's waist and started walking.

Lissa was already gone with Christian to do god knows what.

"So ready to go and get something to eat?" Dimitri asked.

"Sure where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I don't care. Back to the car?" He asked.

"Sure." I was just fine with that.

Then I remembered that I was a little hungry and that I hadn't had anything to eat today and that I was wearing a really beautiful dress and that I wanted to really shop.

Dimitri noticed that I wasn't walking anymore and stopped, turned around and looked at me with a tilted head.

"Is everything okay?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah I just want to kinda go shopping is all." I said.


	6. By: Kristal

Written by KristalWhitehead

Emily's POV

As Adrian and I started walking down the mall, he started to point out some sexy dresses that he would just love on me. I sighed, knowing what he was thinking. Man, why did I have to know what he was thinking? Why couldn't I just pretend not to know! These are times that I missed the old days.

"What are you thinking about?" Adrian whispered into my ear, seeing that I was lost in my thoughts.

"Nothing," I sighed while I thought of how we were a couple months ago, when just Lissa and Christian were going out.

**Flashback**

We all laughed while entering the local corner store, making it look like we were here for something. Lissa and Christian were holding hands, but no one else was. All eyes turned on us, watching out every move, so Adrian decided to make a scene.

"What are we going to take today?" he practically yelled to Dimitri, who was about five inches away from him.

"Oh, I don't know," Dimitri replied, "how about those big candy bars again?"

Kristal and I started to laugh at them, until a worker came to talk to us, or kick us out.

When he was almost to us, we all ran out of the store laughing.

** End Flashback**

I let out a sigh after thinking about that. Adrian seemed to be staring at me, but I got him to stop by kissing him. That time were good, but right now was so much better.

"Let's go in there," I said pointing toward Aerie. Adrian quickly agreed, and we entered the store.


	7. By: Magen

Written by: Magen Emily.

"What about that one?" Dimitri asked pointing to the dress hanging up in HotTopic.

It really was beautifull. It was hard to discribe. But all I knew was that I wanted it!

We walked into the store. (I'll be putting it on my profile soon.)

"Do you want it?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have the money." I told him.

He kissed me and grabbed it and went to the counter. What was he thinking? He couldn't get that. He didn't have the money either. We both knew that.

"What do you think your doing, Dimitri?" I said.

"Getting you something."

"But you can't you don't have the money."

"Or do I?" he said.

He pulled out his wallet and handed the person behind the counter. She took it and scaned it. I felt really bad for him paying for it. I felt as if that I should pay him back when I get the money.

"I'm going to pay you back." I told him. I didn't care if he said no I was going to end of story.

"No your not this is my gift to you." He kissed me and than we went out of the store.

We walked a little bit more before we ran into Emily and Adrian who were making out. All around them were a bunch of shopping bags.

"Dang they shop fast." I whispered to Dimitri and he laughed.

They looked up to see who it was and than went back to there kissing.

"Ummm. . . . Do you mind Emily?" I asked.

She looked at me over Adrian's shoulder.


	8. Cristal

**Written by KristalWhitehead**

**"Ummm. . . . Do you mind Emily?" I asked.**

**She looked at me over Adrian's shoulder.**

I sighed inwardly and detached myself from Adrian. "Of course I don't mind," I muttered.

Kristal grabbed my arm and led me away from the guys. "You are looking more and more like Lissa," she said laughing to me. I giggled at the thought, because I never I thought I could be like Lissa when she's with Christian.

I wanted to change the subject, so I asked, "What did you get from hot topic?"

She sighed and said, "A dress. Dimitri got it from me, even though I didn't want him to."

I sighed just as Lissa came up to us with Christian hanging onto her. "We need to compare clothes!" she practically squeaked at us and herded us toward Adrian and Dimitri.

"Dang you got a lot of shopping done," she told me looking at all of my shopping bags and setting her 3 done, "But you got, like none done!" she scolded Kristal.

"Well sorry!" Kristal replied laughing as I shook my head. Lissa automatically started to look at everything in our bags and shouting out things she liked while we were still in the middle of the mall's hall. This was something we started long ago, but Kristal and I basically stopped doing it, but Lissa always did.

When she was FINALLY through looking at everything we bought, we decided that it was probably time to head back to the academy, so we headed out to the parking lot.

"We'll ride with Kristal this time," Christian told me, then rolled his eyes saying, "That way they won't get 'lost' again." I laughed and nodded my head as we headed into our separate cars and started the ride back to the academy.


	9. E

Kristal  
By: Magen

We all got into the car, Lissa and Christian in the back all flirty like. UGH! Sometimes I wish I could just smack them silly. Though if I did, Emily would probably try to murder me in my sleep. And that wouldn't be good because it would be painful.

I reached to turn on the radio, when Christian goes, "No, He's the supper hero he can't die!" Looked at Dimitri with questionable eyes, he just shrugged his shoulders and than looked back at the rode.

"Christian, It wouldn't be a horror movie if no one died." Lissa said calmly.

"So what! The supper hero can't die. He's there to save them!"

Lissa sighed and looked out the window giving up.

We pulled into the academy parking lot just than.

Lissa was the first one out of the car. But just to play with Lissa he through a ball of fire at her. She started screaming. Mia came running up and put out the fire on Lissa's back.

"Sorry babe." Christian said and came over to give Lissa a hug.

"Not a chance!" She yelled and stormed off. Christian when running after them. Emily and Adrian had already gone to one of there just left me and Dimitri to have time to ourselves. I looked up into his eyes knowing I'd loose myself in them.

"Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?" He asked.

"No, I just want to stay here for a few minutes." I said taking a step closer to him he backed away. "What's wrong?"

"We can't." He said and than walked back to the official office of the academy.

I felt my heart break into a million pieces. Why had he done that? He was just fine earlier. Or was he trying to be nice than? I didn't know but I grabbed my back out of his car and than walked back to my dorm room.

I cried for hours and hours before I finally stopped. And when I stopped there was a knock on my door. "Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Kristal?" It was him. His voice made me melt more and more into my bed than I already had and that was far.

"I don't want to talk to you!" I yelled and rolled over.

He came in anyways.


End file.
